


Raindrops

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (often and without consequence), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Oops, Sad, Tags Are Hard, no beta we die like the winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean is hurt.He's in the forest.He's alone.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Raindrops

The world blurred around Dean as he stumbled to the wall, smearing blood across the uneven stone as he caught himself. The rougarou he was hunting had got him bad. It hadn’t seemed bad at first, just a particularly deep, warm, wet scratch. A scratch that had ripped through several layers of flesh and hit bone in a couple spots. He was fine, really. Thank God for adrenaline.

But adrenaline wore off, and now Dean had a problem. He was bleeding out in a half collapsed building, miles from his car, without any medical supplies whatsoever. There was a time this could have been solved with a prayer to Cas, but he was human now. Dean winced as he slid to the floor, his legs too weak to hold him up anymore. He couldn’t call Sam or Cas on his phone either: Sam was in Colorado, and Cas was back at the bunker. 911  _might_ get there in time, but that would land him on death row once they found out who he was. At least this way he’d get to die on his own terms.

It was stupid, taking on a hunt by himself. He should have taken backup, but it seemed  easy \- it was easy until he was gutted. Dean gagged and spit out a mouthful of blood.  Dying sucked.

_ He was dying. _

_ Fuck. _

Dean had always expected to go out in a blaze of glory, fighting some cosmic being, saving the world. He never expected to be taken out by a rougarou in the middle of nowhere. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he contemplated his fate. He was shocked out of his morbid daydream by a persistent buzzing in his pocket.

_ Bzz bzz _

_ Bzz bzz _

_ Bzz bzz  _

With numb fingers, Dean pried his phone out of his blood-soaked pocket and read the caller ID: _Sam._ He pressed answer.

“Hey Sammy,” he croaked. “How’s Colorado?”

“Great. Me and Eileen just finished clearing a vamp nest with some other hunters- you know the Jamesons? Anyway, there’s this coffee place that’s supposed to be great a couple blocks over, we’re heading there now. Anyway, I called to tell you I might be a couple days later than I thought. I’m sure you and Cas can take care of each other- right?” Dean forced out a choked laugh, which only sent another stab of pain through his body. Sam sounded so happy. He was glad his brother had Eileen.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. Just check in ev’ry now and then.” There were a few seconds of silence on the other end of the line.

“Dean, are you okay?” 

“Aces, Sammy. Why wouldn’ I be?” Dean needed to concentrate to hear Sam’s reply, his ears had started ringing.

“You said ‘he’ll be fine,’ not ‘we’ll be fine.’ What happened?”

“Don’ w’rry Sammy. I’m- aggh!” Dean cut himself off as an intense bolt of pain lanced through his body.

“Dean! What happened? Where are you?”

“Rougarou. Woods- Bright, Michigan. Lotta blood. Didn’ want you to w’rry.” Dean turned his glassy gaze to the overcast sky. They didn’t want to focus.

“Hold on, Dean- I’m calling for help- don’t move.” Dean sighed, noting the wet rattle of his breath. 

“No time. You're a g- a good br'ther Sammy. Tell Cas-“ Dean coughed again, spraying blood across the phone screen. 

“Stay with me- damnit, Dean! You’re gonna be fine, just hang on.” Dean shook his head, which was stupid, he realized a moment later. It wasn’t like anyone could see him. 

“S’rry,” he slurred, spitting more blood.  _Was the world always so dark?_

“I’ve got people coming Dean- just keep your eyes open- keep talking.” 

“Can’t. Too... hurt-y.” 

“Don’t die.”

“S’rry. I dunno if I can- can...”

“Dean?” 

Dean wanted to answer, he desperately wanted to assure his brother of his continued consciousness, but his lips wouldn’t move. Everything was spinning. Thunder rumbled, and a moment later thick, warm raindrops started falling. _Keep your eyes open._

He could do that for Sammy.

“Dean?”

“Hnnnng.”  _Eloquently put, Winchester._

“Just a couple minutes.” 

Dean’s eyes fall closed again, and this time, he can’t open them. Breathing hurts.  _Bye, Sammy; bye, Cas._ Something stomps through the bushes, big heavy footsteps drowning out any other sounds. Someone’s here- multiple someones. One of them shouts and the voices get closer, but Dean can’t tell what they’re saying. Thunder rumbles again and the drizzle turns into a downpour. Not like it matters much, considering how numb everything is.

Dean sucks in a painful, shuddering breath, his lungs burning for air. Someone's shaking his shoulder, asking him things, but Dean can't string the words together to understand what they're saying, much less reply.

The world plunges into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
